<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【広雅】赤鸟 by moonlight_42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328923">【広雅】赤鸟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_42/pseuds/moonlight_42'>moonlight_42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXILE (Japan Band), HiGH&amp;LOW (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_42/pseuds/moonlight_42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>作者有话想说：</p><p>这次运用了玛丽苏风格的写法，把活泼开朗的雅贵写成这样，还请各位大大莫怪😂 </p><p>当时翻看了Lofter上很多大大的文章，发现雅贵一直是隐忍的那一方。我便以此为契机，写下了这个故事。其中还参考了@不死原葵🌿 大大的"蛇村-赤鸟症"。赤鸟的模板源自于Pinterest。.类似凤凰的感觉。可以先自行想象一番~</p><p>老实说第一次写意识流手法真他妈难...但要铺路就得铺好，不然后面圆不回来就orz。</p><p>欢迎入坑！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brotherhood Without Banners &amp; Gendry Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有人说生命短暂，要为自己勇敢一次。</p><p>有人说为了彼此好，我选择为爱沉默。</p><p>先爱上的人，输了心，输了情。</p><p>但我不后悔。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>雨宫雅贵凝视着有说有笑的尊龙和広斗，默默地，轻轻的带上了房门。</p><p>大哥尊龙奇迹般的活下来后，选择了继续隐瞒，就连弟弟们也不知情。在雅贵広斗联手MUGEN和SWORD地区五位头领对付九龙集团的时候，自己也在暗地里搞垮了九龙的几个重要单子，成功拆台九龙。Little Asia的和平得以守护，雨宫兄弟也全身而退，做回了老本行。</p><p>就在这时，三兄弟重逢了。父母的仇报了，他们也是时候回家了。</p><p>雅贵永远都忘不了那天，当大哥活着出现在他们面前的时候，他胸口处的激动，和他泪流满面的丑态。</p><p>最恶最强的雨宫兄弟重出江湖。</p><p>但曾经他认为不会改变的事，发生了转变。</p><p>转变最大的就是雨宫家末子，雨宫広斗。</p><p>自从大哥回来后，雨宫広斗丢掉之前的冷漠无情，脸上浮现出前所未有的笑容，人也慢慢开怀起来，为本有几份姿色的他增加了几份魅力。</p><p>这一切起因于大哥尊龙的归来。</p><p>身为二哥的雅贵，本该为弟弟的转变感到高兴，但他心口的沉闷，回来了。</p><p>这份名为"妒忌"的感受。</p><p>是的，雨宫雅贵一直妒忌着雨宫尊龙。</p><p>在広斗加入雨宫家，成为他们的弟弟的时候，雅贵的心里是兴奋的。作为末子，他享受着当弟弟的权利，又纳闷着没有弟弟的感觉。広斗的加入满足了他想当哥哥的愿望，开始不断的对広斗嘘寒问暖，接近他，包容他。</p><p>无奈広斗对雅贵狗皮药膏似的关心无动于衷，甚至觉得厌烦。对他而言，过分的关心是一种负担，而且自小贫困的他曾经见识过"黄鼠狼拜年，不安好心" 的事情，让他本是封闭的心加上铜墙铁壁，隔绝外来的一切好意。</p><p>雅贵知道这一点，仍不离不弃的继续对広斗释放好意，就算被冷言冷语攻击他也不退缩，还会小小的反省了一下该怎么让小野猫放下敌意，心安理得的融入雨宫家。</p><p>然而，大哥尊龙在安抚不安的野猫的事上做的比他好。再又一次的冲突爆发后，広斗撂下狠话，扬言自己对自认为"假惺惺"的好意恶心的时候，尊龙毫不犹豫的像広斗挥了一圈。</p><p>第一次被尊龙教训的広斗傻眼了。捂着微热的脸颊，难以置信的瞪着尊龙，心中的不服气顿时翻涌。</p><p>"就算你不接受，但我和雅贵是心甘情愿的，想接纳你为我们的弟弟，成为真正的兄弟。"</p><p>不服气的広斗气不过，瞬间从地上爬起朝尊龙挥拳。尊龙接下这一拳头，开始和広斗过招。二人你来我往毫不相让，最后肯定是年长又有实战经历的尊龙获胜。实力悬殊的两人很快就分出了胜负。</p><p>広斗知道他的败北，泄气的坐在地上生闷气。</p><p>他当然知道自己最近越发恶劣的态度，他就是放不下戒心去真正接受这一切。但败给尊龙的挫败，使得他开始迷茫这几天的所做所为。</p><p>似乎感觉到了広斗的内心，尊龙心平气和的看着広斗说的：</p><p>"只要你想，只要你肯，雨宫家的门会一直为你敞开。"</p><p>这里会永远接纳你，因为你是我们的弟弟。</p><p>那日之后的広斗开始慢慢放下了戒心，尝试着融入雨宫家。在面对大哥的时候，尤其能清楚的感受到他的情绪波动，证明他慢慢的敞开了心扉。少年对哥哥的崇拜和敬佩之情虽然不显见，但他的眼神曝露了他的热切。尊龙在哪，広斗就跟到哪，显然已变成了尊龙的忠实小跟班。</p><p>但広斗对雅贵的冷漠还是一如往常。他对雅贵费心费力照顾他的例行公事全盘接受，却始终不肯给雅贵一个好脸色。对雅贵关心的唠叨也只回以一句"吵死了"，无视着家里的二哥。</p><p>雅贵为了此事烦闷了好久，一直自我安慰的说広斗是害羞，还不会好好表达的小孩。但当某天他撞见原本对着大哥笑得很开心，一看到他出现就立马垮下笑容的広斗时，他的心理意识瞬间崩塌。</p><p>原来你还防着我吗。</p><p>原来我还没资格成为你的哥哥吗。</p><p>难道我做得还不好吗...</p><p>为什么...</p><p> </p><p>- 待续 -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>作者有话想说：<br/>Ugh 这设定好难写啊啊啊啊啊<br/>剧情可脑补成一碗粥，但写出来又是另外一回事了orz<br/>不过这设定基本上满足了我想虐広斗的心hhhh </p><p>欢迎入坑！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自小，尊龙和雅贵就懂得凭借着流利的说话技巧，建立起自己得人脉。其中以雅贵最为擅于应用，不管对象是男生女生还是青年老人，都会在雅贵的蜜汁攻击下，笑嘻嘻的告诉雅贵他所需要的情报。</p><p>这个技巧还被雅贵拿来把妹，百发百中。败在雅贵的裤脚下的男女不胜其数，但雅贵从来没有认真想过交往的问题。</p><p>不知道什么时候开始，自己对着漂亮的小姐姐一点交往的想法都没有呢...</p><p>看看大哥尊龙，每天埋头于工作的狂人，看来也是没这么快有交往的想法，就连对象也没有吧。</p><p>但広斗可不是那么一回事了。</p><p>自小冷酷高傲的広斗，从一个精致男孩长成一个冷酷Boy的他，圈粉少女心无数。每年情人节的巧克力和情书一箩筐，甚至偶尔下课后的告白都不胜其数，一度被推选为高冷校草的最佳人选，受欢迎的程度可想而知。</p><p>相比起擅于甜言蜜语的二哥和惜字如金的弟弟，弟弟的粉丝可比二哥多得去了。可能是女孩都吃高冷这套？雅贵有时还会嘲笑広斗，这么多"候选人"，可不愁之后没对象了。</p><p>広斗意味深长的瞄了眼雅贵，随后专心回眼前的游戏。</p><p>就在雅贵以为広斗选择无视他的时候，広斗突然说到：</p><p>"我有喜欢的人了。"</p><p>"...诶？"</p><p>"我说，" 広斗放下手机，眼神对上雅贵黑色的瞳孔。"我有喜欢的人了。"</p><p>等等，这信息量可不是一般的大。</p><p>広斗...有喜欢的人了？</p><p>看到広斗嘴角边隐隐挂着的笑意，雅贵压下心里的震惊，无视开始泛酸的心。</p><p>"诶诶诶诶？！広斗竟然有喜欢的人了！啊啊啊啊広斗好厉害啊！！话说那个人是谁啊？哥哥认识吗？交往了吗？"</p><p>"...认识的，还没告白。"</p><p>"啊？每次打架第一个冲上去的広斗竟然在爱情的面前踌躇了？啧啧啧这可不行啊広斗，你一定要抓紧时机告白，人家才会答应你嘛..."</p><p>"我怕他会拒绝我。"</p><p>原来那个人对広斗那么重要，重要的他不敢贸然表白。</p><p>広斗有喜欢的人了啊...</p><p>自己从小爱着，照顾着的弟弟就这么被别的人抢了，不甘心啊...雅贵有些闷闷的想到。</p><p>如果広斗交往了，那么他的对象是不是可以有幸的感受到広斗的独有的温柔？</p><p>是不是可以独享広斗的喜怒哀乐？</p><p>是不是可以肆无忌惮的靠在広斗厚实的肩膀上撒娇？可以对着広斗撒娇卖萌？</p><p>这些明明是我的东西。</p><p>这个时候还是秉持着哥哥美学的雅贵，全然没意识到自己对弟弟异样的情愫，认为自己只是对弟弟的成长而欣慰的同时，感概一番而已。</p><p>広斗的温柔...听起来多么奢侈，是自己望尘莫及的事。</p><p>我也想要広斗的温柔啊。</p><p>我也想看広斗对我笑，也想要靠在広斗的肩膀撒娇啊，就像恋人一样.......</p><p>...等等，恋人？</p><p>像恋人一样？</p><p>原来自己这些年对広斗的执着已经化为爱意了吗？</p><p>"不过広斗喜欢的人是谁呢？"</p><p>雅贵细细回想了広斗的同学，但翻遍正个大脑依然没有一个疑似広斗的暗恋对象。雨宫末子宛如独行侠，不参与学校活动，也没有融入学校里同学们的圈子。但他那灿烂盛开的的桃花园仍然引来不少想采摘花蜜的"蜜蜂"。</p><p>这么多"候选人"...嗯，有点难猜啊？</p><p>"来嘛広斗，告诉哥哥，広斗喜欢的人是谁啊？说不定哥哥会帮你牵线哦！"</p><p>雅贵压下心里泛酸的感觉，决定就算被広斗追着打也要问出他的暗恋对象。</p><p>哥哥绝不允许有人抢走広斗。</p><p>広斗是我的。</p><p>雨宫広斗看着眼神坚定的雅贵，知道他不知道不罢休的性格，皱着眉头想了想，看着雅贵欲言又止。最后他下定决心，想要说出口的时候...</p><p>大哥回来了，打断了重要的一刻。</p><p>雅贵看着広斗在看到大哥出现的时候明显输了一口气的広斗，心里有了个大胆的猜测。</p><p>広斗喜欢的人...是大哥？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>広斗喜欢大哥。在偷偷观察了几天的雅贵认定了这个事实。</p><p>原来広斗喜欢男人啊。</p><p>也对，像大哥那么英俊沉稳，能文能武的有为青年，谁不喜欢呢。看看自家三弟不也为他沦陷了。</p><p>不过我不甘心啊。</p><p>明明我才是一直陪着広斗的人啊。</p><p>明明是我一直照顾着広斗的啊。</p><p>为什么我连広斗的爱都无法得到？</p><p>看到楼下，広斗在和大哥的谈话中露出了害羞的笑容，雅贵心里又是一痛。</p><p>原本以为他只输在哥哥的称呼上，</p><p>没想到连爱情这方面，他还是输给了大哥。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>阿西好难写，不过虐弟弟我心里开心hhh</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三年后</p><p>雨宫雅贵瞪着大大的双眼，看着掌心里那团小小的火焰。</p><p>那是一只红如火的鸟儿，通体闪耀着橘色的光，小而锋利的爪，有力的翅膀，和头顶上一个小小的红色翘毛。</p><p>鸟儿还会说话。</p><p>"您好，我是赤鸟。我是从你的心衍生出的生命。"</p><p>赤鸟一族，以浓厚的爱意为食，最终孵化出的个体，代表了一个人叫嚣的爱意。赤鸟为了报答主人，会给予主人时间勇敢追求。</p><p>如果成功，赤鸟会在灿烂的阳光之下，化做光消散，祝福着两人。</p><p>但赤鸟的生命短暂，倘若那个人对主人浓厚的爱意没有回应，赤鸟便会消失。</p><p>连同养育他的人一起死去。</p><p>"我明白了。"</p><p>"你这就要飞了？"</p><p>"没那么快，" 赤鸟清脆的吱吱叫。"你还有一个月的时间。这一个月里你可以尝试着靠近他，用尽一切努力和他表白。"</p><p>"一个月内还得不到回应的话，就是我灰飞烟灭的时候。"</p><p>"一个月吗..."</p><p>一个月啊...</p><p>五年的时间都不能让広斗叫他一声哥哥了，更何况他那压抑不住的爱呢...</p><p>或许这就是我最后的机会了吧，追求広斗最后的希望。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>雨宫広斗真心不明白自家二哥的心血来潮。</p><p>"为什么这么突然说要出去玩？"</p><p>"因为我们很久都没旅游了啊。趁着优惠价还没结束，我们快报名吧！据说还能看到最奇迹的时刻哦~~" 雅贵举着手机，上面显示着一个秋旅游配套的页面，"最早预约的5位能得到优惠价！"的字眼赫然被放大，在広斗眼前摇晃。</p><p>好端端的去什么旅行，在家喝啤酒睡觉更好。</p><p>"话说我们都没怎么旅行过诶？広斗你就陪哥哥去嘛。"</p><p>"啊啊求求你了広斗君~世界最好的広斗君~"</p><p>雅贵的撒娇卖萌引起広斗一阵斜眼鄙视，思虑前后一阵说到：</p><p>"大哥去我就去。"</p><p>空气莫名安静了。</p><p>広斗奇怪的看着突然安静下来的雅贵，垂着头不知道在干什么。他凑近想查看他的情况，却听到一阵碎语：</p><p>"果然...还是要和大哥一起吗..."</p><p>什么意思？広斗皱眉。旅行不应该是全家人一起去吗？</p><p>难道雅贵想和我去？</p><p>莫名的心动怎么办。</p><p>没等広斗问出来，雅贵已经打电话询问尊龙的意向，得到尊龙应和的他恢复了以往的笑容，兴奋的说到：</p><p>"我已经订了3个人的班机哦！広斗快去收拾东西吧，我们后天就出发~"</p><p>"...哈？？？"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>卡文真难受</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雅贵选择的地方是一个温泉乡。</p><p>建立在山梨县的河口湖温泉，是座落在富士山山腳下的溫泉勝地。在這裡能同時體驗到富士山與溫泉的風情，對想有效利用短暫訪日時間的外國旅客來說是一大魅力。不少外國旅客沉醉在從住宿客房或溫泉望見的富士山遠眺美景。</p><p>兄弟三人在酒店安顿好行李箱后，走到街上打算逛逛。望着人来人往的旅客，尊龙有些感慨："有多久没一家人出来旅行了呢。"</p><p>"虽说工作重要，但偶尔出来玩几天也不错呢！对吧広斗？"</p><p>"......"</p><p>三人里最兴奋的莫过于雅贵了。他像是发现了新大陆一般，对着见到的稀奇古怪都会惊讶一番，刘姥姥进城似的。看着如此高兴的雅贵，広斗把心里的那一点不安压了下去，板着平时一副冷脸跟着哥哥们。</p><p>一个星期前，雅贵的态度明显发生了改变。他不会像以前那样会突然对他大呼小叫，不会在他无情吐槽他的时候会卖萌扮可怜，也不会一直和他强调要叫他哥哥了。</p><p>明明是你一直缠着我的，为什么突然放弃了？</p><p>得不到和以往一样的关注，広斗心里意难平。</p><p>想到这，広斗才发现原来自己是多么在意自己在雅贵心里的地位。</p><p>如果说傲娇的広斗喜欢雅贵，你们信吗？看広斗平时嫌弃自家二哥如家常便饭，连我都很难相信。</p><p>和雅贵心里最重视的人是広斗一样，広斗最重视的人也是雅贵。</p><p>是一直陪着自己的雅贵。</p><p>是一直无条件照顾自己的雅贵。</p><p>是一直包容着他的坏脾气的雅贵。</p><p>是他视为伴侣的雅贵。</p><p>有一次，広斗无意中发现二哥偷偷揩泪的模样。虽然周围光线昏暗，但他还是清楚看到了雅贵脸颊的泪痕，和他小声的啜泣。</p><p>从没见过雅贵流泪的広斗心里顿时涌起了心疼和怒火冲天两种情绪。</p><p>谁？谁弄哭你了？</p><p>让我知道是谁老子干死他全家！！</p><p>别哭了，哭得真难看...</p><p>表面上嫌弃着自家二哥，但心里的独占欲是非常高的。雨宫雅贵喜欢乱搭讪的习惯经常把他气得胃疼，连续酸他几句都难消心里的气。也不是没有女生被雅贵的甜言蜜语打动了，但每次都让他给秘密赶走了。</p><p>雅贵只能是他的，他的撒娇卖萌，他做的饭，他的心，都只能是雨宫広斗一个人的。</p><p>就算对手是大哥也不行。</p><p>渐渐长大的他更加明白了他的心向往之，却不敢在没有把握的情况下贸然行动。虽然他很清楚雅贵永远不会拒绝自己，但他还是希望得到一个两厢情愿的爱情。</p><p>明明自己暗示这么多次，雅贵却还是不懂！还说自己是情场高手，我呸！</p><p>越想越气，広斗冷如冰霜的表情似乎又暗了几份，几乎吓跑想上前搭讪帅哥的几个姑娘。</p><p>"喂喂広斗，表情不要这么恐怖嘛。你看看人家女生都吓跑了！"</p><p>"关我什么事，"広斗斜眼看二哥。"少来烦我。"</p><p>"...哦。"</p><p>没得到意料之中的回应，広斗又狠狠的皱眉。又是这样的回答！</p><p>多久没听到"不准这么对哥哥说话！"这句话了，为什么他很是想念？</p><p>你到底怎么了雅贵？</p><p>"広斗，"大哥尊龙好像察觉到两人之间的尴尬。趁着雅贵走开的时候，他叫住了広斗。"看看这个，是我之前送给你的生日礼物哦。"</p><p>展示柜里赫然是一枚十字架吊饰的耳钉。</p><p>"我记得，是在我成年那一天吧。"</p><p>"对啊，10年过得真快啊。" 尊龙笑了笑。"你都长这么大了呢。"</p><p>"想当年你还是个脾气暴躁的小孩啊。"</p><p>"大哥别提了，"広斗无语了。"我那时候还不懂事。"</p><p>"哈哈，不过想到広斗第一次打耳洞的时候，那脸扭曲的~哈哈哈哈，明明怕痛还是故作坚强..."</p><p>"还不是你们俩一直吓唬我..."</p><p>回忆起往事，尊龙和広斗都漾起一股温柔的笑。两人互相说起小时候的各种趣事，而当雅贵看够了想走回两人的身边时，却发现他融入不了两人之间的氛围。</p><p>自己好像一个局外人，被隔离开了。</p><p>看到広斗不曾对他露出的温柔笑意，雅贵原本高兴的心情顿时沉了下去。</p><p>为什么，我觉得你离我越来越远了呢？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>本来高高兴兴的三人游，不知为何气氛骤然转变。</p><p>三人脸上的神色各自精彩。</p><p>尊龙看着雅贵一副神游的样子很是担心。雨宫家的开心果第一次露出这种惆怅的神情，让身为大哥的他非常困扰。不清楚是什么原因的他陷入沉思，反复思考着这几天雅贵的变化。到底是哪里出了问题？</p><p>刚刚还很兴奋的雅贵，怎么一转头的功夫就这样了？自己的弟弟不爱笑了怎么办？在线等，急。</p><p>広斗也烦恼着同一个问题。眉头死紧的他看着雅贵惆怅中带点伤感的微笑，第一次感到无助的他不知该如何让二哥恢复笑容。从雅贵身上隐约感觉到的疏离感让広斗心慌，不知该怎么做才能让雅贵恢复笑容。</p><p>相反尊龙和広斗的忧虑，雅贵心里想的是刚刚広斗那温柔的笑。那一幕非常珍贵，是从来不会在雅贵面前绽放的笑容。他细细品味着広斗的笑，一方面为弟弟高兴，一方面又暗自感伤。</p><p>有大哥陪着你，我也可以放心的离开了...</p><p>已经，不想再让你感到烦恼了。</p><p>三人各怀心事，却迎头撞上了一批半路拦截想挑战雨宫兄弟权威的人马。一群人手上拿着铁棍小刀，凶神恶煞的挡着去路，放话挑战雨宫兄弟。</p><p>兄弟三人顿时转换成战斗模式，不需多余的言语，一人一个方向的冲上去开打。</p><p>默契一直是雨宫兄弟最骄傲的武器。</p><p>有一个混混眼见情势越发对他们不利，抱着破釜沉舟的心想着只要打伤其中一个就好，不能让他们的名誉就此败在雨宫兄弟下。他拿起了地上的铁管，趁着旁人没注意的时候，绕到正打得酣畅淋漓的黑色头发的年轻人后面，一棒子挥下去。</p><p>"去死吧！！！！"</p><p>広斗专心于眼前的杂鱼，并没有感觉到后面偷袭的混混。当他意识到他躲不过的时候，只见一个身影猛的把他推开，接下了这一发攻击。</p><p>"...雅贵？"</p><p>那一刹那，雅贵只感到脑袋一阵酥麻，随即传来的阵阵痛楚和流下脑袋的温热让他有些昏。他一脚放倒了偷袭的混混，转身看着还在震惊当中的広斗，想安抚的话语还没说出口，却抵不过翻涌二而来的昏弦，昏倒在地。</p><p>""雅贵！"""</p><p>尊龙连忙打翻了眼前的敌人，跑到雅贵身边查看他的伤势，确定雅贵只是昏过去后，安慰広斗说：</p><p>"没事，头部的伤不大，只是昏过去而已。"</p><p>"我先带雅贵去医院，这里交给你了。"</p><p>"吊着他们一口气就行。"</p><p>接受到三弟眼中慢慢形成的嗜血暴虐，尊龙不打算阻止，叮嘱広斗不要闹出人命就急忙往附近的医院驶去。虽然头部的伤不大，但紧急措施防不了多久，还是早些去医院检查比较好。</p><p>剩余的混混看着眼前脸色阴沉的雨宫三男，他眼中的腥风血雨仿佛实体化似的，让他们彻底冒冷汗：</p><p>遍地寸草不生，暗色的天空，呼啸而过的北风，带来腥臭的空气...</p><p>以及一个矗立在眼前的，修罗。</p><p>"是谁..."</p><p>"...打伤了雅贵？"</p><p>你们竟敢打伤我最珍视的人...</p><p>那就要你们付出代价！</p><p>多年后的混混表示他们永远记得雨宫三男的暴力碾压。</p><p>传说中的冷酷无情，他们是真真切切的感受到了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"好了大哥，我可以出院了吧？都说没事了..."</p><p>雅贵摆起一副可怜狗娃的脸对着大哥发射镭射光波，求出院求回家求投喂的心思全暴露在眼神之中，向来疼爱弟弟的隐形弟控尊龙也差点招架不住，恨不得熊抱雅贵狠狠搓一顿他软乎乎的头发。</p><p>"好好好，马上给你办出院，広斗你在这里陪雅贵。"</p><p>広斗点头示意，在大哥向柜台办理出院手续的时候，一屁股在雅贵身边坐下，面色不善的盯着雅贵，看得雅贵浑身不自在。</p><p>"広斗怎么了？"</p><p>"...笨蛋！"</p><p>"啊？不许说哥哥是笨蛋！"</p><p>"笨蛋就是笨蛋！"</p><p>"什么跟什么啊？！広斗要对哥哥好一点啊呜呜呜..." 哭唧唧的雅贵委屈的噘嘴，萌的広斗心里烟花绽放，眼神却还是一如既往的鄙视着二哥。</p><p>"不准假哭！" 哼！</p><p>为什么又一次的被你保护了？</p><p>很不甘心，真的很不甘心。</p><p>应该是我保护你的...</p><p>看到你受伤了，我好生气，非常生气。</p><p>明明说好了要变强，要我来保护你的...</p><p>握紧了拳头，想要变得更强的心更加坚定，雨宫広斗看向一旁开始打盹的二哥，虽然面上毫无波澜，心里却柔软一片。</p><p>雅贵，由我来守护。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>呜好困啊...好想睡...</p><p>打了个哈欠的雅贵眯着眼睛，看看还在排队等号的大哥，打算小寎一会儿。</p><p>但是医院的椅子又硬又冷，真的不好睡啊，啧。</p><p>凑合吧。</p><p>雅贵头一点一点的打着盹，怕他会摔下椅子的広斗手臂一揽，环着雅贵的肩膀，把他的头往肩膀按。</p><p>这样就不用担心会掉下去了。</p><p>"诶...？"広斗？</p><p>这难道就是传说中的"我的肩膀给你靠"？</p><p>瞄了一眼通面无波澜实际红了耳朵的弟弟，雅贵慢慢露出一个微笑。</p><p>啊啊突然感觉好幸福怎么办。</p><p>竟然在离开前，得到了広斗难得的温柔...</p><p>哥哥一辈子，都不会忘的。</p><p>闭上双眼，雨宫雅贵悄悄地，幸福的笑了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有话想说：</p><p>最近卡文卡得厉害</p><p>所以可能会拖更</p><p>绝不是因为我懒得写</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>只傲不娇 x 自卑</p><p>就是可怜雅贵对自己没信心</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>回到旅馆的三人各自洗漱，躺在床上呼呼大睡恢复精力。三人醒来的时候天色已晚，尊龙决定到街上的饮食街买些吃的回来，让雅贵広斗在房间等他。</p><p>"広斗帮我看好雅贵，待会儿是上药的时间，记得帮他擦上。"</p><p>尊龙出门后，两人各自翻起手机刷视频上网。雨宫雅贵把手机翻了个底朝天，无趣的放下手机，撇到了另一张床上的広斗。</p><p>心中突然涌起一股想确认真相的勇气。</p><p>"呐広斗，" 雅贵在広斗身旁坐下，细细观赏着他最喜欢的侧脸。"上次広斗有说过吧，自己有喜欢的人了。"</p><p>広斗猛的停下了刷手机的动作。</p><p>怎么突然这么问？</p><p>"那又怎样？" 装着若无其事的样子继续刷手机，心里却泛起了希望。</p><p>难道雅贵知道了？他想摊牌？</p><p>如果雅贵问起来我要怎么回答？</p><p>是要淡定的承认，还是直接吻上去？</p><p>"我说了広斗别生气啊。"</p><p>"広斗喜欢的人..." 来了来了！</p><p>"...是不是大哥？"</p><p>..........</p><p>"啊？？？" 什么鬼？</p><p>这和预想的不一样！！！</p><p>"因为広斗一直都依赖着大哥嘛，"雅贵娓娓道来，没有注意広斗越来越黑的脸色。"每次大哥去哪里你就会跟到哪里，而且只听大哥的话。在大哥出远门回家的时候还会亲自下厨，明明平时我叫你煮一餐饭你都不肯..."</p><p>"而且広斗对着大哥才会笑吧？二哥我一直和你说笑你都无动于衷！加上上次我问広斗你喜欢的人是谁的时候，你在大哥进门后就不说了！"</p><p>"所以我才想広斗是不是喜欢大哥..."</p><p>雅贵压下心里的酸水说着自己的观察所得，硬生生控制着几乎流下的泪水，忽略眼睛的酸痛，也忽略了広斗阴沉的脸色。</p><p>広斗活了这么久都没那么气愤过。</p><p>原来他真的没有注意过自己对他的表示！</p><p>感情雅贵的脑袋被狗吃了！！</p><p>狠狠地锤了一下床褥，那声响吓得雅贵一激灵，终于注意到正生气着的広斗。</p><p>"...広斗？"</p><p>"滚，我要睡了！" 一头蒙回被子里，広斗觉得如果再看着雅贵那愚蠢的表情他一定会不顾雅贵的伤口上前痛殴他一顿。</p><p>感情自己的心意每次都被无视了！</p><p>还被误解了！</p><p>他妈的好生气好生气好生气好生气╰_╯...</p><p>"喂喂広斗！" 啊啊他还没问出来呢...</p><p>不过広斗这样子是害羞么？</p><p>也对，别看広斗平时高冷的样子，其实是个柔情铁汉啊。</p><p>自己当着他的面揭穿了他的心事，也难怪他会害羞。</p><p>広斗真的，很喜欢大哥呢。</p><p>自嘲一笑，雅贵把空间还给広斗，自己收拾一些衣物，打算下楼泡一泡温泉。</p><p>希望温泉的蒸汽可以掩盖我的泪水，让我哭个够吧。</p><p>"広斗，哥哥去泡温泉啦。"</p><p>被子没有动静，应该是睡着了。</p><p>他走了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当尊龙掀开被子问他雅贵的去处时，広斗才发现雅贵不见了，连忙换上衣物和大哥一起寻找。</p><p>两人跑到大街上，自觉的分开行动，把搜索范围扩大。</p><p>雨宫広斗从没这么焦急过，单单是雅贵在他眼皮下失踪这点就足以让他抓狂。雅贵平时也不是在没有通知一声的情况下不见，但広斗隐隐觉得，如果这次找不到雅贵，他就再也见不到雅贵。</p><p>这个想法让他心慌，他加紧脚步，仔细的在人群中搜索，希望看见那个他牵挂的身影。大街上人来人往，却始终没有雅贵的存在。</p><p>広斗又急又气，打算到下个街道找人时，却接到了来自旅馆的电话。</p><p>"喂你好，请问是雨宫先生吗？雅贵先生在旅馆温泉昏倒了，现在在昏迷中，能请你们过来接他吗？"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>通知大哥雅贵的的行踪，二人马不停蹄的赶回旅馆，把昏迷的雅贵接回房间。听旅馆人员说，雅贵是在泡着温泉的时候突然闭上眼倒下沉进水中。一旁泡着的客人赶忙把他捞上来，确定雅贵还有呼吸后立刻通知了旅馆前台。</p><p>还好及时救起，不然雅贵可能会溺死。</p><p>広斗脸色不善，深深地为自己的疏忽自责起来。看着雅贵睡着的面孔，他心里越发内疚。</p><p>如果当时他有看着雅贵...</p><p>尊龙察觉到弟弟的失落，也没说什么，叹了一口气坐下。</p><p>"别自责了広斗，这不是你的错。"</p><p>"雅贵他没事。"</p><p>昏迷中的雅贵突然发出一声梦呓，惊得两人连忙跑到雅贵床边。</p><p>只见雅贵缓缓睁开双眼，睡眼惺忪的模样虽然可爱爆表，但二人还是担心着雅贵的身体情况。</p><p>"雅贵，感觉怎样？"</p><p>"...大哥？広斗？" 雅贵有些疑惑。"你们怎么会在这里？...这里是？"</p><p>"你在泡温泉的时候昏倒了。" 広斗说。"真是的，身体不舒服就别乱跑！笨蛋雅贵！"</p><p>"啊，不要说哥哥笨蛋..."</p><p>"笨蛋就是笨蛋！"</p><p>"嗨！两人都停下！" 眼见两人快要吵起来的趋势，尊龙连忙出声制止。真是的，不管什么情况这俩小的还要吵，感情好到不行。但现在可不是吵架的好时机。</p><p>拍拍弟弟的肩膀，尊龙让広斗去前台要一个热毛巾给雅贵敷敷，三两下的把人推出房门。隔绝了两人，世界安静了。</p><p>雅贵看着大哥在他床边坐下，低着头向大哥道歉。</p><p>"大哥对不起...让你们担心了。"</p><p>"说什么呢？你没事就好。"</p><p>"可是..." </p><p>"没什么可是，" 尊龙揉揉弟弟的头发。嗯，还是那柔软的手感。"我知道我们一家很少出来旅行，虽然遇到些麻烦，但也不阻止我们三人享受吧？"</p><p>许是感受到雅贵的挫败感，尊龙连忙给予开导。</p><p>"不要为发生了的变化烦心，照顾好自己最重要。"</p><p>他知道，雅贵自责着自己的倒下打扰了三人悠久的一次旅行。虽然尊龙和広斗不在意，毕竟麻烦都是自己找上门，但雅贵心里的坎可没那么容易过去。</p><p>自己的弟弟永远都是操心别人的那个，不喜欢也不想给人添麻烦的个性固然好，但他每次都忽略了自己，让尊龙很是心疼。</p><p>雅贵一直都是对别人好的那个啊。对我是这样，広斗毅然。</p><p>"好好休息吧，我们明天再去参观寺庙。"</p><p>帮雅贵掖好被子，尊龙最后拍了拍雅贵，关上房间灯找広斗去了。</p><p>雅贵看着空荡荡的房间，心里渐渐苦涩起来。</p><p>又在広斗面前丢脸了啊...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>回想起刚刚泡温泉的时候。</p><p>被温暖的泉水围着，雅贵舒服的呼了一口气，像个老人家似的，满足的泡着。</p><p>耳边忽然响起翅膀拍打的声音。雅贵睁开眼睛，看到了许久不见的赤鸟。</p><p>"是你啊。"</p><p>"主人好~" 赤鸟停靠在雅贵的肩膀，亲昵的蹭了蹭他的脸颊。</p><p>"好。" 注意到赤鸟的颜色不似之前那样鲜艳，雅贵疑惑的问："你的羽色怎么变淡了？"</p><p>赤鸟沉默了一阵。歪头看着他的样子固然可爱，但有种说不出的奇异感觉。</p><p>"主人，您对自己的恋情没信心，是吧？"</p><p>一鸟打破迷思，雅贵面对着赤鸟问题无法给出回答。</p><p>"一个月的期间是剩余的时间。"</p><p>"在赤鸟诞生的那一天，宿主的寿命会只剩下一个月，去追求或挽回您的爱情。"</p><p>"赤鸟的生命与宿主的生命相连。您死了，我也会死。"</p><p>"主人，您只剩下半个月的时间了。"</p><p>"真的...不打算行动吗？"</p><p>赤鸟的关心戳中了雅贵近日视而不见的事实。</p><p>...是对自己没自信吧。</p><p>広斗明显对大哥有着几乎执着的感情。自小，尊龙一直是広斗心中的榜样。强大且温柔，沉稳且体贴，无论哪方面都是万里挑一的人才。比他这个只会耍小聪明的二哥不知强上多少倍。広斗喜欢上大哥，也是因为他比自己还要优秀。</p><p>他不敢贸然的去挑战大哥在広斗心中的地位。</p><p>深怕要是越过了那一线，一切都会改变。</p><p>越发沉重的自卑感向雅贵袭来，雅贵只觉得一道白光自眼前闪过，忽的闭上眼睛，倒进池水里。</p><p>耳边隐约传来的叫嚷和呼喊，伴着雅贵陷入梦境。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>最近收到很多小伙伴的哭诉</p><p>这里为我的作死文笔道歉(土下座)</p><p>相信我，我还是爱雅贵的(　ﾟ∀ﾟ) ﾉ♡</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>原本雅贵是想一直守护着広斗，即使不是他身旁的那个人，他也愿意默默地在他背后。</p><p>但这个愿望他恐怕无法实现。</p><p>日渐消瘦的身体意味着他慢慢逝去的生命。</p><p>倘若退却，心里的爱恋可否会实现？</p><p>赤鸟的话点醒了雅贵。</p><p>他想争取一次机会，和広斗心意相通的机会。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>隔天是个好日子，万里无云，阳光明媚，气候温暖。</p><p>雨宫兄弟到了一间据说祈福很灵的寺庙参拜。虽说他们对神魔的信仰没有很高，但三人常年在刀尖上四处奔波，偶尔路过寺庙也会捐点钱拜一拜，图个心安。</p><p>尊龙买了一束香，和雅贵広斗一起对着佛像参拜。之后三人到寺庙的庭院走走，享受着许久不见的安宁。</p><p>微冷的风，湿润的空气，脆耳的鸟语，五彩的花蕊，拼凑出一副美如仙境的画。院子里的池塘住着几条养得肥胖锦鲤，欢快的游着。</p><p>其中一只红金相间的锦鲤紧跟在一只黑白条纹的锦鲤旁，双双对对的宛如一体同心。雅贵看着出神，広斗也因为不放心雅贵在他身旁守着。</p><p>尊龙从不远处看着两个弟弟，感情甚好，心里倍感安慰。自家弟弟他自豪，就是偶尔会放心不了。尤其是雅贵。</p><p>他心思太细腻了，细腻得会把自己的情绪藏在最深处，对人永远是那副"我没事，别担心我"，有时会连尊龙也骗了过去。</p><p>叹了一口气，尊龙握紧手中的平安福，把自己的感情寄托在上。虽然不信神佛，但也希望保个平安，保护他的两个弟弟，他仅剩的家人。</p><p>看着时候不早，尊龙要唤回不远处的两人时，意外的发现了一只红色的鸟儿停留在広斗肩上，后者似乎没察觉，或者是看不见鸟儿的存在。鸟儿圆滚滚的通体橘色异常鲜艳，然而在阳光的照耀下显得暗淡。</p><p>这让尊龙想起之前听说过的一个传闻。</p><p>赤鸟症。</p><p>当一方的爱意无法传达，那一方就会死去。</p><p>尊龙的心提了起来，眯着眼睛飞速的思索赤鸟的主人是谁。</p><p>然后他看见赤鸟飞向雅贵的心口处，消失了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"広斗。"</p><p>"嗯？”</p><p>"你，有想过表白吗？和大哥。"</p><p>"......"不说他都忘了雅贵误会这事。</p><p>"広斗？"</p><p>"...没有。"</p><p>"为什么？"</p><p>"因为我喜欢的不是大哥。"</p><p>"啊？" </p><p>"我喜欢的另有其人。"</p><p>"...啥？？" </p><p>这么说他一直空吃大哥的醋吗？？</p><p>"那你之前为什么不早说？！"</p><p>"因为雅贵太蠢了。"</p><p>"......" 无法反驳怎么办。</p><p>但心口还是疼的啊，広斗有喜欢的人了。</p><p>"那広斗喜欢的人，我认识吗？"</p><p>"...认识。"</p><p>"诶？真哒？来来来和哥哥说说~"</p><p>"才不要。"</p><p>"为什么QAQ， 広斗是不信赖哥哥吗，呜呜呜心好痛(TДT)"</p><p>...突然好想揍他一拳怎么办。</p><p>"你很快就会知道了。"</p><p>...还是无法说出口啊，对雅贵告白的话。</p><p>有时真狠自己那可笑的自尊。</p><p>明明是喜欢的，喜欢得想天天拥着他入睡，在早上醒来的时候亲吻他的唇，在两人独处的时候er bin si mo。</p><p>却始终拉不下颜面去开口。</p><p>雨宫広斗啊雨宫広斗，在面对情感问题上，你还是没长大呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这次的旅行，三人各怀心事，踏上了归途。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>雅贵明显察觉自己的身子不如以前。</p><p>时而晕眩，时而眼花，平时早睡早起的他开始赖床，而且开始嗜睡，饭量也渐渐下降了，身体也肉眼可见的消瘦起来，很多衣服穿在身上显得宽松，裤子都得用腰带绑得紧紧的才不会往下掉。</p><p>掩饰着自己的虚弱，雅贵和大哥再三保证自己没事才能继续出任务。</p><p>看着大哥担心的眼神和広斗那隐忍的脸色，雅贵亮起他迷人的笑容："我没事啦，真的！"</p><p>尊龙叹了一口气。"可别硬撑啊。"</p><p>自己的弟弟是什么性格他很清楚，怕是怕他逞强的负伤上阵，不仅无法工作，还更伤身。</p><p>如果可以，他也不想让雅贵去，但他手上还有一件事情要查，走不开。</p><p>他可忘不了那只红如火的鸟儿。</p><p>"広斗好好看着雅贵啊，真的不行就回来吧。"</p><p>"大哥你放心吧！我可以的！"</p><p>"切，还不是硬来..."</p><p>"広斗你怎么说话呢！"</p><p>"伤员就别去！碍手碍脚的麻烦死了！"</p><p>"喂喂広斗要尊重哥哥啊！"</p><p>"好了！！还不快走！"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这次的任务只是个简单的运送货品。</p><p>烈日当空，炎热的空气几乎把身体的水分都烧没了，身穿着黑衣黑裤的雨宫兄弟更是热得慌，连忙在路边找个亭子遮凉，休息一会儿。</p><p>两人浑身是汗，仿佛洗了个澡，衣服黏答答的，只好拖下夹克挂在摩托上，用手给自己扇风。</p><p>身子虚弱了的雅贵在高温的环境下逐渐意识模糊，眼前的景象开始朦胧，差点闭上眼睛栽倒在地，幸得広斗拉了他一把，把他捞起来靠在自己身上。</p><p>"没事吧？！"</p><p>"...没事，我没事，" 雅贵给広斗一个虚弱的微笑。"我，我还可以的。"</p><p>看着呼吸逐渐困难的雅贵，広斗十分担心。不是没察觉雅贵最近的情况，但每次问他也都马虎的搪塞过去，让広斗看着心疼，只能暗自生闷气。</p><p>为什么你就是不能多依赖我一点？</p><p>照这么下去，雅贵很可能会中暑。広斗果断的联系大哥驾回雅贵的哈雷，自己抱着雅贵先行回家。</p><p>"広，広斗？？" 怎么突然抱起我？</p><p>"别吵！" 一手握着方向盘，一手紧紧圈住雅贵的腰。"抱紧我，雅贵。"</p><p>"为什么..." 这样...好丢脸！</p><p>"不要废话！" 狠狠地瞪了一眼雅贵，広斗压低了语气对他说。"不想掉下去就抓紧我。"</p><p>哈雷开始驶向高速公路，要想尽快回到家得驾快些，无奈雅贵还呆呆的看着自己，一脸迷茫。</p><p>真是的，他是想掉下去吗？？</p><p>"可是摩托..."</p><p>"大哥会去取。让你抱紧就抱紧，磨叽什么！？"</p><p>迫于弟弟的淫威，雅贵伸出了双手，抱紧了広斗的腰，整个身子靠在了他的怀中，呼吸之间都是他的味道。两人身子贴合一起，感受着风呼呼的吹萧。</p><p>还记得那时他很羡慕骇客小姐能被広斗抱着啊，没想到他也能呢。</p><p>这算是如愿以偿了吗？</p><p>舒服的靠在広斗的怀抱，雅贵微微一笑，闭上了双眼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>赶回家的広斗发现雅贵睡着了，以为雅贵又晕倒了的他差点没叫救护车。轻轻的把人抱上床后，取来了湿毛巾和水，叫醒雅贵让他换了身衣服，看着他把水喝下后又让他躺下休息，把湿毛巾放在他的额头上降温。</p><p>雅贵看着広斗忙前忙后，心里觉得柔软一片，欣慰着。</p><p>"我们広斗真是个温柔的人呢。"</p><p>那也是看人的好吧。</p><p>"诶？広斗说什么了吗？"</p><p>"...没什么，你快躺下休息。" 把空调打开，关上房门，広斗也换好家居服在雅贵身边躺下。无视雅贵诧异的表情，広斗转过身背对着雅贵。</p><p>"快睡！我累了。"</p><p>惊喜的看着自愿陪睡的弟弟，雅贵很是开心，凝视着弟弟宽厚的肩膀出神。</p><p>他的嘴角上扬，露出一抹欣慰的笑。</p><p>広斗君真的好温柔呢。</p><p>听到身后传来平稳的呼吸声，确定雅贵已经睡着后，広斗慢慢转过身子，看着雅贵安稳的睡颜，凑近把他抱进怀里。</p><p>雅贵你总是让人放心不下。</p><p>就你这个样子，也只有我能接受吧。</p><p>所以，不要离开我啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>轻轻的亲吻落在心上人的唇，带着我满腔的爱意，和你专属的柔情。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>大哥尊龙在门外看着房里，两个弟弟缠绵的睡相，再联想到那天的鸟儿，心里也知道了个八九不离十。</p><p>嗯，是时候找他们谈谈了呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>且看広斗君如何洗白！！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一天吃饱饭后，尊龙让雅贵留在家中休息，领着広斗来到了一处空地。</p><p>    "広斗还记得这里吗？"</p><p>    "记得啊，这里是我们每次训练的地方吧。"</p><p>    "没错。" 尊龙拿出手机和香烟放在一旁。"你们两个也是我一手训练出来的。真怀念那时一起训练的日子啊 ＝)"</p><p>    "说什么呢，" 広斗不自在的别过头去。"话说大哥今天来这里是为了...呵！"</p><p>    仅差三厘米的距离，他差点就被大哥一拳打在脸上。后者在挥出一拳之后可没给広斗反应的机会，抓住时机又是一拳。</p><p>    広斗面对着大哥来势汹汹的袭击也不再怠慢，收起心思进入战斗状态，躲避着大哥的攻击的时候进行回击。</p><p>    兄弟之间你来我往，互不相让，和年少时期大哥训练他一样。他和雅贵都谨记着一个道理：在练习时候绝对不能因为对手是亲人而放下警惕，付出全力迎击才是对他的尊重。</p><p>    尊龙侧身对着弟弟踢出一脚，広斗连忙支起手臂防卫，勉强接下了那一脚。极具爆发力的踢击震得他踉跄几部后退，殊不知在他未做出反应之下，尊龙旋身又是一个侧踢，突如其来的把広斗踢倒。</p><p>    雨宫末子趁跌倒在地的时候向后滚，拉开了距离。忍着疼痛挣扎着起身，広斗矮下身子往前冲，拳头握紧击向大哥的腹部，却被尊龙抓住缝隙挡下，胳膊被提起，来了个过肩摔。</p><p>    重重跌落在地的痛楚可把広斗呛的，躺倒在地的时候身子痉挛的抽搐，忽然门面一阵劲风，眼前的拳头仅离他的脸部几厘米。</p><p>    尊龙在三弟的眼里看到了败北和不甘心，笑笑不说话，伸出手拉起広斗。看着如今已成长成一个可独当一面的男人的弟弟，尊龙心里倍感安慰。</p><p>    我家弟弟果然不一样。</p><p>    在那一瞬间，尊龙又挥了一拳，拳头落在広斗的胸口。忽然的拳击弄得広斗一脸疑惑，练习不是结束了吗？</p><p>    只见尊龙再次举起拳头说到：</p><p>    "我说过，拳头是用来保护重要的人。"</p><p>    "你最近少练习了吧，浑身上下都是破绽，这样很容易被敌人偷袭。"</p><p>    "你得变得更强才行啊。不然我怎么放心把雅贵交给你？"</p><p>    ？？？？？</p><p>    広斗被最后一句话愣的目瞪口呆。</p><p>    "大，大哥你知道了？"</p><p>    "早就知道了，当我是瞎的吗。"</p><p>    "你不反对？"</p><p>    "反对干嘛呢？大哥啊，只想要你们开开心心的。" 拍拍幺弟宽厚的肩膀，尊龙看着他的眼神既认真又宽慰。</p><p>    "你们俩都是我的弟弟，大哥希望你们都幸福。"</p><p>    "告诉大哥，你以后会好好和雅贵在一起吗？"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    回到家，雅贵看看心情明显大好的広斗，和嘴角噙笑的尊龙，有些疑惑的来回看着二人。</p><p>    不知道大哥和広斗说了什么让他这么高兴，看他今天破天荒的自动下厨做饭，应该是答应了広斗什么事。</p><p>    难道広斗和大哥说了他有对象这事了吗？</p><p>    坐在尊龙身旁，雅贵问他："大哥。"</p><p>    "你和広斗说什么了？难得他如此开心。"</p><p>    "嗯...只是些工作上的事，上个任务里他表现不错，给了他奖赏。"</p><p>    "这样啊..." 看来不是那件事。</p><p>    "那个...大哥，" 雅贵说。"你知道，広斗有喜欢的人了吗？"</p><p>    "嗯？" 尊龙佯装惊讶，放下报纸和雅贵对视。"原来広斗有暗恋对象啦？"</p><p>    "是啊，他都这么大了，也到该交往的年纪了。"欣慰的笑容掩饰着心中的苦涩，雅贵堆起笑容和尊龙分享'喜讯'。"広斗那么好，他喜欢的人一定很幸运。"</p><p>    尊龙看看眼前的二弟，再转头看看在厨房里快乐的煮菜的幺弟，勾起了嘴角。</p><p>    "嗯，他真的很幸运。"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    広斗觉得自己不能再逃避下去了。</p><p>    他要让雅贵知道，自己爱的是他，也永远只有他。</p><p>    他对大哥的是崇拜，是向往，是兄弟之间的爱。</p><p>    选择了一个万里无云的好日子，広斗让雅贵穿戴整齐，带着他回到了雨宫老宅。</p><p>    照例在制铁厂的一处放上鲜花，两人凝望着这充满回忆的老家，陷入了沉默，直到広斗开口。</p><p>    "雅贵，"</p><p>    "我不知道之前发生了什么事让你产生误会，"</p><p>    "但我也不想一直这样下去了。"</p><p>    "我爱的人不是大哥，而是你。"</p><p>    "一直以来就只有你。"</p><p>    "虽然你一直犯傻，又喜欢搭讪，又啰嗦..."</p><p>    "我还是喜欢你，爱着你。"</p><p>    "跟我在一起吧，雅贵。"</p><p>    突如其来的告白着实把雅贵吓得一愣愣的，瞪着眼睛看着弟弟，试图从他脸上找出开玩笑的痕迹，却被他坚定的眼神镇住了。</p><p>    広斗喜欢他？</p><p>    "...真的？"</p><p>    "什么真的？"</p><p>    "你说的是...真的？"</p><p>    "真的。" 加重了语气，広斗重重点头，握紧了雅贵的双手。</p><p>    仿佛为他交上了真心。</p><p>    "但你...每次都不听我说话，一直和我唱反调，又对我爱理不理的...."</p><p>    怎么想都不信啊，広斗都不像是喜欢他的样子。</p><p>    确定不是开玩笑？</p><p>    这真的不能怪雅贵质疑広斗，毕竟这么多年来自家弟弟的态度都是不冷不热的，内敛的态度每次都让他头疼。</p><p>    而且每次都不听他的话，不听哥哥劝告的跑去大闹暴走族，还得他陪着他一起上阵，完事了还得雅贵给広斗收尾。</p><p>    这是喜欢他的样子吗？</p><p>    広斗被雅贵的指控一点一点哽住了，如同万剑穿心一样，说的你哑口无言。</p><p>    以前自己真的对雅贵太冷淡了... 也难怪雅贵会那么想。</p><p>    但我只是想快点长大，陪着你一起走而已啊。</p><p>    我想要成为一个可以让你依靠的男人。</p><p>    我想要保护你，就像大哥保护我们俩一样。</p><p>    张开双臂抱着雅贵，広斗把头靠在雅贵的肩膀，沉沉的说出心里话。</p><p>    "我只是，想快些长大。"</p><p>    "不想你一直保护我，我也想保护你。"</p><p>    "雅贵每次在保护我，但你似乎忘了，我已经长大了。"</p><p>    "我，我只是..." 深邃的凝视，仿佛看穿秋水，直视爱人的眼瞳。</p><p>    "我只是...想成为雅贵可以依靠的男人。"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    弟弟的告白是那么真诚，真诚得雅贵说不出话来。</p><p>    原来，原来広斗一直在是那么想的吗？</p><p>    不知不觉的，広斗已经长大了啊... 身为哥哥真的太失职了。</p><p>    连他弟弟对他的真心都察觉不了。</p><p>    这让他想起之前看过的一篇诗句。</p><p>    真心相爱心相连，秋水滔滔话缠绵，</p><p>    奈何旁人尔边站，胆怯无能把心迁。    </p><p>    还真是胆怯的弟弟，雅贵笑开。</p><p>    回应広斗的拥抱，雅贵只觉得满心都是获得爱情的喜悦。</p><p>    広斗也喜欢他，像他喜欢着広斗一样喜欢他。</p><p>    "太好了..." 收紧了手臂，复杂的思绪涌上心头，好似在为他失而复得的爱情哭泣。"太好了..."</p><p>    红色的鸟儿在空中盘旋，融入了午后的阳光，化作光芒，洒落天下。</p><p>    星星点点，滴滴坠落，为这复得真爱的两人送上祝福。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>非常随便的结局(跪)</p><p>拖了这么久好歹是写出来了</p><p>希望各位看得开心 (◦˙▽˙◦)</p><p>最后大声BB一句 ：</p><p>我以后不写长篇了！！！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. 通知一下</p><p>雅贵：我还是觉得我和大哥说一声会比较好...</p><p>広斗：(无奈的看着哥哥) 都说大哥已经...</p><p>雅贵：啊，大哥回来了！</p><p>広斗：听我说话啊喂！</p><p>雅贵：大哥，我有事想和你说...</p><p>尊龙：嗯。</p><p>雅贵：我，我和広斗...</p><p>尊龙：在一起了？</p><p>雅贵：对对，我和広斗在... 诶？？大哥你知道了？</p><p>尊龙：当然知道了，我可是大哥啊。</p><p>雅贵：...我能说不愧是大哥吗...</p><p>広斗：这下可放心了吧？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2. 约会</p><p>雅贵：虽然确定关系了，但我们一次都没约会过，感觉有些遗憾啊...</p><p>広斗：...说吧，你想怎么样？</p><p>雅贵：呐呐我和你说哦 (拿出事先准备好的纸张) 我们去这里看看吧？听说这件餐厅的食物很好吃！还有这里的花田，是打卡地点哦，很多人去的！还有这间服装店有很多好看的衣服，刚好可以给広斗和大哥买些新的...</p><p>(看着哥哥眉飞色舞的唠唠叨叨，広斗表示虽然很吵但是爱人莫名可爱很心动)</p><p>(亲亲~)</p><p>広斗：嗯，你决定就好。</p><p>雅贵：...还是有些不习惯这么温柔的広斗啊... (脸红)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3. 秀恩爱</p><p>雅贵：広斗，衣服洗好了，帮我晒一下。</p><p>広斗：亲一个。</p><p>雅贵：晒个衣服而已...</p><p>広斗：不亲我不去。</p><p>雅贵：好好好，真是任性的弟弟...</p><p>(吧唧)</p><p>広斗：(心情大好) 我去了。</p><p>尊龙：唉，辣眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>雅贵：広斗，帮我尝尝味道。</p><p>広斗：...有点甜。</p><p>雅贵：会吗？(尝一口) 不会啊，味道刚刚好... </p><p>(広斗倾身一wen)</p><p>広斗：( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)✧都说很甜了</p><p>雅贵：(/－＼)...不带这样的！</p><p>尊龙：唉，辣眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>－某天早上－</p><p>広斗：大哥早安。</p><p>尊龙：早，広斗今天怎么这么早起？</p><p>広斗：偶尔早起也不错。</p><p>(大哥看着自家弟弟一脸精神饱满容光焕发饕餮十足的傻样)</p><p>尊龙：...雅贵呢？</p><p>広斗：还在睡。(莫名脸红) 我先去准备早餐。</p><p>尊龙：...哦。</p><p> </p><p>－早上十点🕙，雅贵脚步蹒跚的走向餐桌－</p><p>雅贵：大哥早... 哈欠...</p><p>尊龙：早，昨晚睡不好吗？</p><p>雅贵：还行吧... 啊斯！</p><p>(在坐下的时候弄到腰了，呲牙咧嘴)</p><p>広斗：都说了慢慢来。</p><p>(拿起一张垫子塞到椅子上，扶着雅贵缓缓坐下)</p><p>雅贵：还不是因为広斗你... (噘嘴)</p><p>広斗：(理直气壮) 谁让雅贵昨晚那么可爱。</p><p>(尊龙：...我好像知道了什么)</p><p>雅贵：(轻声)嘿！大哥在啊！</p><p>尊龙：...不用管我，你们继续。</p><p>尊龙：唉，辣眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4. 如果SWORD知道了</p><p>山王联合会</p><p>琥珀：为什么我一点都不意外...</p><p>九十九：毕竟雨宫兄弟分开了就不是雨宫兄弟了啊。</p><p>Cobra ：(吃着小蛋糕) ...哦。</p><p>大和：诶？真的吗？？雨宫兄弟在一起了？？我怎么不知道？？</p><p>直美：就你个秃子不知道吧，看看平时雅贵先生对広斗先生异常执着就知道了...</p><p>大和：说谁秃子呢丑女！！</p><p>直美：说得就是你秃子！！</p><p>阿登：可喜可贺可喜可贺🎉</p><p>壇：嘿嘿嘿，没人和我抢妹子了！</p><p>阿铁：大消息大消息！快放上Insta！</p><p>千晴：诶，兄弟之间能交往？</p><p>(仿佛刷新了世界观)</p><p>总结：和往常一样鸡飞狗跳的山王众人</p><p> </p><p>白魔</p><p>Rocky ：要办婚礼和我说一声。</p><p>Koo：价钱可商讨，各项服务包你满意，欢迎光临白魔婚姻策划所。</p><p>Kizzy：婚礼吗？好像很好玩... Kaito我们也来办一个吧！要超——豪华为的那种！</p><p>Kaito：(摸头)嗯，你开心就好。</p><p>总结：对婚礼异常执着的白魔一家</p><p>(以及很好找商机的Koo)</p><p>话说你们不是经营俱乐部的么？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>鬼邪高</p><p>村山：诶，以后都不能找雅贵一起玩了吗...</p><p>古屋：还是可以的吧？</p><p>村山：我好想再和雅贵打一架啊！</p><p>古屋：原来你只是想打架吗？？</p><p>啊关：嘿嘿村山桑，我们去唱歌吧！我拿到了优惠券哦！</p><p>村山：好啊好啊！先说好我要唱《新不了情》，还要吃很多很多的热狗🌭！！</p><p>古屋：话说你上星期不是才唱过吗？？</p><p>轟：...不关我的事。</p><p>总结：唱歌和打架，你选哪个？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rude Boys </p><p>Takeshi：Smoky 你怎样？</p><p>P：快躺下休息！</p><p>啦啦：都说没事不要乱走动啊...</p><p>Smoky：...我只是去找人而已。</p><p>Takeshi：谁？</p><p>P：谁？</p><p>啦啦：谁？</p><p>Smoky：雨宫尊龙。</p><p>Takeshi：他找你干啥？</p><p>Smoky：只是和我说说他弟弟的事。你们别担心我，我去去就回。</p><p>啦啦：不行，哥哥你身子才刚好不久，我不许你乱跑乱动！快躺下休息！</p><p>P：我帮你去把雨宫尊龙带来好了。</p><p>啦啦：就这么办！哥哥你快躺下！</p><p>Smoky：那好吧。</p><p>尊龙：好久没来无名街了呢。</p><p>总结：尊Smo大法好</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>达摩一家</p><p>左京：听说了么？雨宫兄弟在一起了。</p><p>右京：诶？他们不是兄弟吗？？</p><p>加藤：蠢吗你，三兄弟里只有雨宫么子是没有血缘关系。</p><p>右京：啊... 不过男人和男人之间也可以？</p><p>加藤：可以啊！爱情是无结界的...</p><p>左京：只要两人真心相爱就好。</p><p>(点头点头)</p><p>右京：也是... 日向你怎么看？</p><p>日向：💤💤💤💤💤</p><p>三人：又睡觉了</p><p>加藤：嘿，话说昨天弟兄们买来了时下最好喝的酒，我们去喝喝看吧！</p><p>右京：好啊好啊！</p><p>左京：再加几道下酒菜...</p><p>三人：美哉美哉！</p><p>日向：...嗯，有酒喝？</p><p>总结：非常正能量的达摩三人</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mighty Warriors</p><p>Pearl：嘿Bernie，你知道雨宫兄弟交往了吗？</p><p>Bernie：诶——？真的假的？</p><p>Nine：真的。</p><p>Bernie：哇哦真厉害！</p><p>Pearl：和我们一样哦B~ (傻笑ing)</p><p>Bernie：滚开吧你 (偷笑) 话说昨天我想到一个不错的beat，Pearl你来帮我听听！</p><p>Pearl：来了来了！</p><p>Nine：这酒真好喝。</p><p>刘：美国进口酒。</p><p>Sarah：恭喜恭喜🎉</p><p>Ice：不公平，那雨宫広斗都能追到他哥，为什么我还追不到Sarah啊呜呜呜...</p><p>总结：可怜的Ice</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Prison Gang</p><p>Jesse：没兴趣，还是我的蛇蛇最可爱~</p><p>Pho：真好呢。(羡慕) 话说阿登今天几点下班呢，去接他一起吃晚餐吧...</p><p>总结：就这样的两人</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>来个小短打耶嘿</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>